The present invention relates to air-treatment of products, primarily food products and the like, using appropriately conditioned air.
The prior art includes several types of apparatuses for such treatment where the conditioned air is substantially different from the air surrounding the apparatus. Therefore, it is important that the conditioned air is recirculated within the apparatus, i.e. the apparatus should be as air-tight as possible and this often makes the apparatus complex and expensive.
When the difference between the conditioned air and the surrounding air is not very extreme, a less complicated apparatus would be preferable.